criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Enjoy Your Meal
Enjoy Your Meal (Case #4) is a case which appeared as the fourth case of Denton City and the fourth case that also take place in Amber Ville. Plot After learning that Kieran Badger was murdered, the team headed to the restaurant Kieran was found dead in. There, they saw Kieran poisoned to death. Chief Dolores Carter partnered the player with Jake Wilde. Mid-investigation, Chief Carter introduced the team to a new recruit, beat cop David Merry. David then told the team he had found the victim's workplace. Later, Skye learned that Elise has called the victim stupid. Despite all this, the team arrested secretary Louise Orleans for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Louise admitted to have a secret, which Kieran found out. Louise then revealed that her secret is being transgender. Kieran spread this secret all over the city, eventually resulting in her husband divorcing her. Louise got angry and mixed pesticides into his roast chicken dinner. Judge Cortez sentenced her to 29 years in prison. After the trial, the team had recieved an envelope, which contained a threat message, signed by "Robin Hood". After Jemima analyzed it, she said this "Robin Hood" may be related to the prisoner Landon Garcia. The team went to talk to Landon, who said that there is a newspaper saying something about "Robin Hood". The team found the newspaper article, which, after analysis, confirmed that Robin Hood is looking for the treasure too. Adaline Galls asked for the player's help. She said that she had lost a blueprint in the dining room. When the team found the blueprint and sent it for analysis, it was confirmed that this blueprint is for a doghouse. The team gave the blueprint to Adaline, who thanked the team for helping her. After all of the events, The team then went to talk to magician Phil Usion, asking about "Robin Hood". Phil was preparing his magic show in his home, so he couldn't say much, but he could confirm that Robin Hood will attend Justin Westbrook's birthday party. After what the team learned from Phil, they decided to go to Denton High School to look for "Robin Hood". Summary Victim * Kieran Badger (found poisoned to death in a restaurant) Weapon * Pesticides Killer * Louise Orleans Suspects Profile * The suspect knows Biology * The suspect eats instant ramen * The suspect speaks Spanish Appearance * The suspect wears a scarf * The suspect has a bruise Profile * The suspect speaks Spanish * The suspect knows Biology Appearance * N/A Profile * The suspect eats instant ramen Appearance * N/A Profile * The suspect speaks Spanish * The suspect knows Biology * The suspect eats instant ramen Appearance * The suspect has a bruise Profile * The suspect speaks Spanish * The suspect knows Biology * The suspect eats instant ramen Appearance * The suspect wears a scarf Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer knows biology * The killer speaks Spanish * The killer eats instant ramen * The killer wears a scarf * The killer has a bruise Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Dining Table (Clues: Food Bill, Leftovers, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Kieran Badger) * Examine Food Bill (Result: Waiter's Name; New Suspect: Dallas Warden) * Talk to Dallas Warden about the victim’s food order (Prerequisite: Waiter's Name unraveled) * Examine Leftovers (Result: Goop) * Analyze Goop (06:00:00, New Suspect: Louise Orleans) * Talk to Louise Orleans about the murder (Prerequisite: Goop analyzed; New Crime Scene: CEO Office) * Investigate CEO Office (Prerequisite: Louise Orleans interrogated; Clue: Victim's Briefcase) * Examine Victim’s Briefcase (Result: Victim’s Laptop) * Analyze Victim’s Laptop (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Spanish; New Suspect: Elise Elara) * Talk to Lady Elise Elara about her relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed, Profile Updated: Elise speaks Spanish) * Autopsy Victim’s Body (24:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows biology) * Go to Chapter 2! (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim’s House (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Mailbox, Metal Briefcase) * Examine Mailbox (Result : Faded Message) * Examine Faded Message (Result: Message Details, New Suspect: Mia Paddington; Profile updated: Mia speaks Spanish) * Talk to Mia Paddington about her message to the victim (Prerequisite: Message Details unraveled) * Examine Metal Briefcase (Result : Blueprint) * Analyze Blueprint (07:00:00; New Suspect: Adaline Galls) * Talk to Adaline Galls about the construction blueprint (Prerequisite: Blueprint analyzed; Profile updated: Adaline knows Biology; New Crime Scene: Dinner Tables) * Investigate Dinner Tables (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Broken Pieces, Torn Paper, Locked Phone) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Funnel) * Analyze Funnel (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats instant ramen) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Defaced Flyer) * Confront Dallas about defacing the flyer (Prerequisite: Torn Paper restored; Profile updated: Dallas speaks Spanish and knows Biology) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Victim’s Phone) * Analyze Victim’s Phone (06:00:00) * Question Louise about the victim’s threat message (Prerequisite: Victim’s Phone analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3! (1 Star) Chapter 3 * Confront Elise why did he called the victim stupid (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Elise eats instant ramen, Louise knows Biology, eats instant ramen, and speaks Spanish; New Crime Scene: Red Sofa) * Investigate Red Sofa (Prerequisite: Elise interrogated; Clues: Hat, Broken Machine) * Examine Hat (Result: Substance) * Examine Substance (Result: Adaline’s Saliva) * Interrogate Adaline about spitting on the victim's hat (Prerequisite: Adaline’s salive identified under the microscope; Profile updated: Adaline speaks Spanish, knows Biology, and eats instant ramen) * Examine Broken Machine (Result: Strange Device) * Analyze Strange Device (10:00:00) * Arrest Mia for her money stealing machine (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed; Profile updated: Mia knows Biology and eats instant ramen) * Investigate Dinner Tables (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Bottle of Pesticides, Box of Instant Ramen) * Examine Bottle of Pesticides (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) * Examine Box of Instant Ramen (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyze Orange Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has bruises) * Take care of the killer now! * Move to Welcome to Denton (4/6) (1 Stars) Welcome to Denton! (4/6) * Examine Envelope (Available after unlocking Welcome to Denton!; Result: Threat Message) * Analyze Threat Message (06:00:00) * Talk to Landon Garcia if he knows anything about the “Robin Hood” (Prerequisite: Threat Message analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate CEO Office (Prerequisite: Landon interrogated; Result: Faded Article) * Examine Faded Article (Result: Newspaper Article) * Analyze Newspaper Article (06:00:00) * Talk to Adaline Galls about her blueprint problem (Available after unlocking Welcome to Denton!) * Investigate Dining Room (Prerequisite: Adaline interrogated; Clues: Faded Blueprint) * Examine Faded Blueprint (Result: Construction Blueprint) * Analyze Construction Blueprint (03:00:00) * Give the Blueprint to Adaline (Prerequisite: Construction Blueprint analyzed; Reward: 2000 Coins) * Question Phil Usion about “Robin Hood” (All tasks must be done first; Reward: Magic Hat, Magic Wand) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia * This is one of the case which Jake and Ursula interact with each other * This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Criminal Case: Denton City Category:Amber Ville